Silence
by Xx.Eru.dess.xX
Summary: Justice had spoken, but the evil remained silent and guilty. Ryuk gazed upon Raito with a bit of what seemed like sadness. “It’s too bad you couldn’t talk, Raito. Maybe he would have forgiven you…”


A malicious laugh broke through the sickeningly deafening silence

Title: Silence

Rating: Err…Teen, just to be safe, you know… XD

Authors Note: Hi! It's me, the author of this insanely pathetic One Shot. Sorry to disappoint you all with such drabble, but whatever. When you gotta write, you gotta write. And I've this idea for a while, just because…Well, I can be a tad morbid at times. XD but don't worry, most of the stuff I write is _so_ much happier than this, I swear. at least…I think it is. Anyway, okay. A few things before you go on to this story. Ahem… _This story has a major, big-ass spoiler! If you don't want to hear names, don't read it! Please! _ Seriously…I don't want any flames saying: "I found out somebody's real name that I didn't want to find out! Grrr!" Well, you should've listened to me, then. If you don't, sorry, whatever… can't help you, Captain Observant. Pay more attention next time. XD

Summary: Justice had spoken, but the evil remained silent and guilty. Ryuk gazed upon Raito with a bit of what seemed like sadness. "It's too bad you couldn't talk, Raito. Maybe he would have forgiven you…"

2nd Summary: "Raito-kun…" He mumbled, barely able to speak through the pain and tears. "H-how could you do this to me…?" Raito's smile grew, and it seemed innocent. And L was shocked when he answered: "Don't worry about it, Ryuzaki. It was easy…"

Pairings: Slight…dark, morbid RaitoxL.

Warnings: Okay, lots of warnings. XD. Okay, so obviously, as this is rated Teen, it's rated Teen for a reason. This has some swearing in it, but not too much so that your eyes will bleed. You'll be okay. (Unless seeing the "f word" will make your eyes bleed…) Also, like I said up there, it has a huge-ass spoiler! Don't read it if you don't want to figure out somebody's real name. If you do, or already know it, go ahead, be my guest. Also, there is a crap-load of angst, and also character death. Because I'm morbid. And if you look real close, (okay, you don't have to look close at all, it's right out there) there are hints of Shounen-ai. (It's too soft to call it Yaoi, so…) Kay thanks! Read it and enjoy, please! Oh, and one more thing… Uke L, cause…that's just how it should be.

Time: 11:29 AM

A malicious laugh broke through the sickeningly deafening silence. "Oi, Ryuzaki." His sweet, completely seductive voice just a bit quieter than a whisper, he spoke to the man that lay limp beside him. "Are you conscious? If you are, answer me, please." No answer came, but that just made him snicker more. Stroking the man's deathly insipid neck with one finger, he said, "Oh, Ryuzaki. Why won't you answer me?" He paused for a second to let the trademark smirk play upon his lips gracefully. "I don't entirely appreciate you ignoring me like this… you know I love you, come on." He crooned. Softly, he began to stroke his lover's hair. He stopped for a second, and with disgust, noted the rather ugly slice on his temple, and the dark purple bruise that was quickly forming underneath. With his now free hand, he turned the man over so that he was lying on his back.

Gazing upon his horror-stricken face, Raito wiped the thin trickle of ruby blood that still dripped from the man's mouth. He shook his head disgustedly. "How can you stand having that on your face? Besides, you've already ruined your shirt." He gestured nonchalantly to the once immaculate white shirt that lay carelessly on the floor, now stained crimson around the middle. Realizing the irony of the situation, Raito wiped some blood away from his own mouth. "Ryuzaki, you throw a good punch, I have to give you credit for that. You made me bleed. You know, you should be more careful around me. You're not going to bleed to death right now, but I could kill you with a twist of this knife." No reply came from the bleeding man. "I'd like you to answer me." Raito reached over to curl his long fingers around the handle of the eight-inch knife in the older man's stomach. He gave it a gentle twist, smiling as he did so.

L whimpered softly, trying with all the strength left in his small body to believe anything but the truth. To believe that this was all some horrible nightmare. That his Raito-kun—the only person he would ever love—wouldn't dare do this to him. Coming to the harsh realization that he was going to injure him further if he did not speak, he tried his hand. "Raito…k-kun…?" He mumbled, feeling tears gather at the edges of his eyes, blurring his vision. And that made him feel ashamed, but it only made Raito laugh. _At least he's not hurting me any more…_ L thought.

"Hm, Ryuzaki? Is there something you want to ask me?" L burned with a hatred that hurt worse than the knife in his stomach. The use of his simple alias made him want to scream. "Go on, please don't be shy… Why so hesitant? It doesn't make much sense," Raito leaned in close to his ear, and L could feel his hot breath on the side of his face. He felt like gagging. "…After all we've done to each other, I mean…" L tried to fight back the tears, but hearing his voice so close to him again made it all the more difficult.

"Raito…k-kun…is…K-Kira," He had to force out the vicious killer's name. It hurt him greatly. "…Correct?" Raito huffed and rolled his eyes, leaning back away from L. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Raito's face grow tenser.

"Oh, Ryuzaki." The tenseness vanished into his usual perfect façade. "You'll never let this go, will you? Even in your dying moments, you're still persisting I am Kira, hm? After all this, even?" He stroked L's cheek lightly with one finger again, and he resisted the urge to gag and vomit. What would have been a simple gesture of affection between the two now made L disgusted beyond belief. "Hm. I suppose I should tell you, then. There's no harm in it now, is there?" L—despite his pain—stared patiently, waiting. He hoped and prayed that the answer wasn't what he had thought for such a long time. "Yes, I am Kira. You suspected me from the very beginning, and of course…you were right. You're really a genius, Ryuzaki. I have to hand it to you. I really never thought someone would come _close_ to figuring me out, especially someone like you." A sharp pang went through L's chest. One of the tears that had been gathering in his eyes fell down his cheek. "You look hurt, Ryuzaki. Are you okay?" L sent him a nasty glare. How could Raito ask if he was okay? He knew the answer…

"You…know…Y-Yag…a…mi-kun…you…know…that…I…don't…" He paused, to cough an ungodly portion of blood onto his bare chest. "…Don't want…you…to…be…to be…Kira…" Raito's face darkened considerably. His eyes narrowed and a single shadow fell across his face as he smiled, delightfully evil.

"Please, Ryuzaki. Please don't tell me that you actually…loved me, did you?" L managed to turn his face away, ashamed. He didn't want Raito to see him now, and he didn't want to see Raito either.

"Raito-kun…" For a brief second, L wondered why—after all this—he still found it in his heart to use the endearing honorific. Habit, he supposed? But his mind wasn't working properly… "I…loved…Raito-kun…n-not…not the…m-m-monster…that…is…sitting…b-beside…me…" Raito's hand flew to the knife quick as lightning, and he looked more enraged than L had ever seen him before. A twinge of fear shot through L like a bullet, and he cringed and waited for the pain to come. But it did not.

"Ryuzaki…you know what you're doing, damn it? You're really pissing me off. I wasn't angry with you up until now, but you just had to have the last word, didn't you? You and your stupid, pathetic, fucking ego! Do you think you're really in a situation where you want to make me angry? Huh? Do you!" There was silence for a moment, and L did not reply. "Tell me…" He hissed quietly.

"…I…apologize…but…get…used…to it…" He paused to swallow loudly. "Your…anger…does not…c-concern me…in…any…w-way…" Raito turned L's face harshly to face his own. He was dangerously close.

"You stubborn little son of a bitch!" Raito was furious, he could tell easily. But… _Honestly, what do I have to lose?_ L thought, not having the energy to smile.

"So…h-how…are…you…going…to…kill me? Let me… let me…bleed to…death…? Break…my…neck? How…about…" He paused to gasp for breath. "…you…choke…me? I can't…breathe…any…w-way…" Raito trembled with anger, and yet he could do nothing about it. He was never going to let his pride get in the way of what he was going to do.

"You're trying to get me to show you how I kill, you little bastard! Don't think I don't know what you're up to!" L smiled wanly. Even in his weakened state, he knew that Raito would crack soon enough. Just a little more time… "You forget, Ryuzaki." L flinched. "I'm your equal. Hell, I'm your successor!"

"Raito…kun…you…may…be…my successor…but…you…will…never be…my…e-equal…" L paused to take a deep breath, as if he feared it would be his last. "There…is…no…way…you…will…ever…be any… thing…more…than…a…p-pathetic…ch-childish…m-murderer…with…the craziest…pipe dream that…I…have…ever…heard…" He stared deep into Raito's hate filled eyes. With one final push of strength, he spat in Raito's face, and then squeezed his eyes shut.

The hatred in Raito's eyes increased ten-fold, as he twisted the knife as far as he could, with all the strength he could find. And L screamed, the loudest sound Raito had ever heard in his life. And he kept on screaming, because the pain was so great. But not the pain from the knife, the pain inside. The pain that said he couldn't believe Raito could do this to him. The pain that said he was going to die hated and alone, and never the victor.

And then it was over.

The pain stopped, almost as quick as it had come. A simple, aching throbbing was only left. When L opened his eyes, he could hear the sound of his own panting, his own ragged breath strangely fitting in with Raito's own heaving breaths. And he could see Raito leaning over the side of the bed, searching through the pile of their clothes. While L did not have the strength to lean over and see what he was getting, he knew it was not something good. A strange feeling washed over him when Raito finally sat up. He held a slim black notebook in his hands, and he was rapidly flipping through the pages, a manic look plastered across the face, which was once so calm.

"So, Ryuzaki. You want to know how I kill?" L was shocked. He didn't imagine Raito would break this soon. He must have said something…_ That was it! Calling him nothing but a childish murderer must have set him off…_ L thought, staring at Raito, almost frightened. "Do you want to know?!" He screamed, practically tearing the pages as he flipped through them so fast.

"Raito-kun…wh-what…" L tried and found he could barely speak. Worse than before, but it was only what he expected. He swallowed and debating trying again, but figured it would only hurt him more. He watched Raito flip through the pages of the notebook, faster, faster…then slower. Slowing down like he knew the pages, and he knew what was coming on the next one. L eyed him suspiciously, and found that it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He smiled slightly. _God, is this what death feels like? It almost feels peaceful…_

"Look, you filthy coward! Look!" Raito shoved the notebook in his face. Upon the pages were written hundreds and hundreds of names, possibly even thousands. L's eyes widened considerably, and he wished Raito would take it away. "You see here? This is all me! I've done all of this! Look at it! No one else could do this but me, and no one else could kill you but me! I've hated you since the day we met, you damn son of a bitch!" He spat the words out at L, hands trembling more than ever.

He flipped frantically to the end of the notebook, the very last page, and L's heart dropped into his stomach. There, on the center of the very last page, was written something that L himself had never expected.

_L Lawliet. _

_Dies of blood loss at exactly 12:00 AM, April 2__nd__, 2008. _

It was something that made fresh tears spill over his cheeks, and that made him want to speak, to cry out to Raito, to tell him to erase what he had done. To forget it all, to stop the killing, to let him _live,_ and above all, let him become the Raito that L so desperately missed. His jaw trembled, and he looked up at the ceiling, unable to face his killer.

"See? So you wanted to know…and I showed you…" Raito panted, smirking. "There, L. You got it out of me, you broke me…you kept chiseling away until I cracked…but…that's not it." L whimpered softly once again, feeling the need to close his eyes and sleep. "That's not it, is it, Lawliet? You may have gotten this out of me, but who wins? Huh? Who wins?" L started to cry harder, then. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip and _cried_. He cried as hard as he could, then softer and softer, until he was just barely sniffling.

"Do you know what time it is? It's 11:58, Lawliet. Your life is over in two minutes. Don't you have anything to say about that? No dying words?" L stayed silent, looking anywhere but at his face. "Nothing important to say for once in your life, huh? Because I won, L. I won, and you know it, and it hurts you, doesn't it? Because you can't do…"

"N-n-no…R-Raito…k-kun…Ah-I…h-have—n't…lo-lost…I-it's…you…th-that…l-lost…" Raito's eyes widened, and he clutched the notebook close to his chest, as if he was afraid it was going to be taken from him. Slowly, L turned his face to look at Raito, and let a small smile come across his lips. "I…I c-can…see…see it I-in…yo-you're…eyes…" He gasped, wishing he knew whether minutes had passed or not. "…you…wi-wish…you…di-didn't do…d-do…this…d-don't…you?"

"It's 11:59," Raito said frantically, as if trying to deter L, but he kept on talking, using every ounce of strength left in his body to make his last words meaningful. To crack Raito for good.

"…G-good…b-bye…R-Raito-kun…y-you…" He gasped for breath, and he felt it in his soul that it was drawing closer to midnight. "…W-were…a go-goo-good…f-f-fr-friend…I-I'll…m-miss…you…"

And with that, those final words, L's eyes finally slid shut. And he knew that his deed had been completed, that he had done his part. He had shown Raito that—no matter what shape or form—justice always prevailed. He exhaled one final time, and his head came to rest on his shoulder.

Raito gasped and put his hand over his mouth. "Oh, God…" He murmured, climbing off the bed. He stared at L unbelievingly, as if he was going to come back to life and kill him himself. "Oh, God…what have I done? Oh, God…he was right…" Raito clutched at his hair, and felt such a tugging nervousness in his stomach. He glanced toward the knife impaled in L's stomach. A wave of nausea shot through him, and he fell to his hands and knees, retching.

"Hyuk…hyuk…hyuk…" The familiar, scratchy voice made Raito look up in alarm. Still coughing, he couldn't utter a word. "You know, Raito…as smart as you are…I would have thought you'd see this coming. But…everyone has their faults, don't they?" Ryuk reached into the leather pouch that always hung on his side, and Raito's heart fell to his stomach.

He coughed, before reaching his hand out blindly to Ryuk. "No…no, it can't be time yet…can it? No…" His jaw trembled, and for a moment, he reminded himself of L. But that thought was flitting.

"Just forty more seconds, Raito…you know the deal. When you die, I write your name in my Death Note. Sorry, but…you agreed." A pang of guilt flashed through him.

"Sure, I agreed, but—but I didn't think it was coming this soon! You…you have to give me another chance, Ryuk! Come on!" Subconsciously, he registered he was begging, a very ungodly thing to do. But gods didn't die, and he was about to die, wasn't he? "Give me another chance, damn it! Ryuk! Ryuk, listen to me! _Listen!_" He shrieked, clutching at nothing but air.

"Raito, it can't be reversed. I've already written your name down. Since you were busy begging me, you wasted half your time. Enjoy your last twenty seconds…" He gasped, and wiped his cheeks. It was then he realized he had been crying.

Another thing that reminded him of L.

He looked over toward the silent man lying on the bed. He had breathed his last, speaking the truth. Not wasting a second, Raito stood and started to walk toward the bed where he lie. When he heard Ryuk laugh, he knew it was too late. A sharp pain shot through his chest, and he cried out, but not before he reached for L's hand. With his dying moments, he squeezed L's hand as hard as he could, and he wanted to whisper that he was sorry, but he couldn't. He couldn't make out the words.

And so it was.

Justice had spoken, and it had kept the evil remaining silent and guilty. Ryuk gazed upon Raito with a bit of what seemed like sadness. "It's too bad you couldn't talk, Raito. Maybe he would have forgiven you…"

Time: 10:23 PM

"Mm…Raito-kun…" L murmured, trying to squirm away from the man that was busy kissing his neck. It was just pure immediate reaction; he really didn't want to get away from him. Finally giving in, he entangled his long, pale fingers in the others hair.

Raito pulled away. "What is it, Ryuzaki? Do you want me to stop?" L looked back up at him, face slightly flushed. Raito smiled at how small and embarrassed the other looked. L shook his head slightly. "Good, cause I don't want to." He bent down and gently licked L's neck.

"Ah!" L squirmed again, but not because he wanted to get away, because it felt so _good_. He heard his own breathing accelerate in his ears, and he was suddenly more aware than ever of a certain tightness in his pants. He felt Raito's hands travel from his face, down his neck, and finally come to rest on his chest.

"You sound like you're enjoying this, but…do you really want to?" Raito sat up suddenly, getting off of L. He stared back up at him with an accusatory gaze, and Raito smirked. "Okay, I guess you do…but, just checking. The last time we tried this you didn't want to, so…"

"Excuse my rudeness, Raito-kun, but shut up…" L pulled him down on top of him again, and Raito started back up immediately. Raito's hands traveled lower, until they reached the end of L's shirt. He felt a flutter of nervousness in his stomach as Raito lifted up his shirt, and suddenly this whole thing didn't seem like a such a good idea.

Raito started to slide his hands up L's stomach, and despite how good it felt, L started to scoot away. "No, Raito-kun… I don't want to do this anymore…" Raito sat back up and tried to conceal that he was rolling his eyes. "Call me irrational, but… I am a bit frightened of this…"

"Yeah, I guess it's okay…" He huffed slightly, and L felt guilty. He knew Raito wanted to do this, but he was just too scared. He couldn't go through with it. "So…I guess I'll put my shirt back on now." He chuckled and leaned over the side of the bed. L heard him rustling around, and knew only that his shirt was down there, no other articles of clothing… He wondered what was taking his lover such a long time.

Raito slowly grasped the handle of the eight-inch knife he had brought with him. Not because L denied him, oh no. Because the man next to him _was_ L, the man he had wanted to kill ever since he became Kira. He sat back up, making sure to keep the knife hidden from L. "Oi, Ryuzaki. Look over here for a second."

L turned his head, and was met with the shock of his life. His heart leaped into his mouth, and he frantically began to back away from Raito. "Raito-kun, what are you doing? What's happening?" Raito grinned maliciously, drawing closer to the trembling man. L swung his first blindly, and caught Raito hard in the mouth. He hissed in pain, and a small trickle of blood rain from the corner of his mouth, down his chin.

"You dirty bastard, you'll pay for that…" He said smoothly, reaching out and grabbing L by the shirt collar. He gasped and struggled, but to no avail. His eyes grew wide with terror as Raito lifted up the knife and flung L back down on the bed. But instead of hitting the mattress, he twisted, trying to get away. He fell, and smacked his head hard against the nightstand beside the bed. Moaning, he felt the side of his head, and his heart leaped when he felt warm blood running down his face. He looked up suddenly, to see Raito still aiming the knife at him, grinning evilly. Deliberately still smiling, he plunged the knife deep into L's stomach. L reached blindly into the air, trying to grasp at something that would stop the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, and with it squeezed out a few tears that escaped wildly down his cheeks. His hands fell to his sides, and he realized they were shaking.

"Raito-kun…" He mumbled, barely able to speak through the pain and tears. "H-how could you do this to me…?" Raito's smile grew, and it seemed innocent. And L was shocked when he answered:

"Don't worry about it, Ryuzaki. It was easy…"


End file.
